1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved ballast circuitry for high wattage, high LPW (lumens per watt) fluorescent lamps.
2. Discussion of Background
New higher efficiency compact lighting systems are becoming available in home use, however the design of comparable higher efficiency compact systems for fluorescent office and commercial lighting fixtures has been hindered by the lack of practical circuits for starting and operating high wattage commercial fluorescent light switch operated from a 220-347 volt line. These new higher wattage lamps can generate a lumen per watt of between 80 and 100 LPW but thus far the development of an efficient and effective lighting system for commercial buildings has been hindered by a lack of sufficient practical and efficient starting and operating circuitry.
The use of a 277 volt open circuit (OCV) used in the U.S. or a 347 volt (OCV) as in Canada does not provide an efficient positive lamp starting unless large energies are supplied by starting circuitry. These large energies defeat attempts to utilize such lamps in an efficient system.
The present invention provides the necessary voltage in an efficient manner for positive lamp starting for high wattage, high LPW fluorescent lamps in an industrial configuration.